Undercover
by forgotten-serenity
Summary: While undercover with the FBI, Olivia runs into a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters or Law and Order: SVU

This story takes place during the episode "Infiltrated" where Olivia is undercover with the FBI. The story starts right after the "What are you? 12?" line.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want someone else," Olivia shook her head.

The public defender looked offended, "Fine. We have one other public defender. Stephanie."

He stepped out and called, "Stephanie! I'll trade you." He walked off and had a conversation with a woman where Olivia's couldn't see or hear.

Then a tall blonde woman turned the corner, reading from a file. "I'm Stephanie Taylor, your public defender. If you'll give me a second, we'll discuss your situation."

Olivia was stunned. The woman standing in front of her was not Stephanie Taylor. It was former ADA Alexandra Cabot.

Alex closed the file and looked up. When she looked up she froze. Their eyes locked for a few seconds before Alex let out the breath she was holding and set her file on the table, "Persephone James?"

"Stephanie Taylor?" Olivia asked back.

"My last case, and they give me a eco-hippy," Alex slowly smiled. She sat across from Olivia.

"You're last case?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "I'm going home." She quickly looked around, "I'm tired to being someone I'm not. I'll take my chances in New York City."

"You're risking your life," Olivia quietly whispered.

"This isn't a life," Alex replied, looking at her hands, "Anyway, did you assault the officer?"

Olivia smirked, "Do you think I assaulted him?"

"Alright Persephone," Alex started writing, "I'll talk to the judge and get you out of here within the hour."

"How long have you been a public defender?" Olivia asked.

"Too long," Alex replied, "How long have you been an activist, Persephone?"

Olivia shrugged, "Too long." She looked at Alex for a long while, "So why don't we go get some coffee after you get me out?"

Alex smiled, "I'd like that."

The other public defender walked in, "Hey Stephanie, what does mens rea mean again?"

Alex's mouth dropped open, "How did you graduate from law school?" She turned around to look at him.

He just stared dumbly at her.

"The mental capacity to knowingly commit a crime," Alex sighed.

"Thanks," he smiled and walked off.

Alex looked back at Olivia, "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Which brings me back to the fact that you're risking your life," Olivia replied.

"I've been living the life of six different women in six different states," Alex looked Olivia in the eyes, "I can't do it anymore. If I'm going to die, I want to die as Alexandra Cabot in the city I love."

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and saw she looked determined.

"Hammond called me yesterday," Alex sighed, "They caught half of Velez's gang and Velez himself is back in Columbia. It's not completely safe, but it's safer."

Olivia nodded and thought for a few minutes, "I have a proposition when you get me out of here."

Alex stood, "I'll get on that. I'll also be here when they let you out."

"I'm counting on it," Olivia nodded.

When Olivia walked out, Alex was waiting outside.

"C'mon," Alex smiled, "There's a place down the street with great coffee."

They got coffee and sat down.

"So what proposition do you have for me?" Alex asked.

"Stay at my apartment," Olivia replied, "I know it's pretty safe there."

"Liv…" Alex trailed off.

"No," Olivia took Alex's hand, "You're probably going to be there before me. Please? For me? So I know that you're still kinda safe until I get back."

Alex tilted her head to the side. How could she argue with that? "Okay."

Olivia gently squeezed Alex's hand and pulled it away.

"Persephone?" T-Bone asked.

"T-Bone," Olivia smiled, "This is my legal aide attorney…" Olivia looked at Alex.

"Stephanie Taylor," Alex looked at the him.

"What are you talking to her for?" T-Bone asked, crossing his arms.

"I was telling her what really happened," Olivia told T-Bone, "For court."

T-Bone nodded, "I'll see you tonight." Then he walked off.

"T-Bone?" Alex smirked.

"Don't ask," Olivia replied with a smile.

Alex took a long, deep breath, "I'm leaving tonight."

"What time?" Olivia asked.

"Midnight," Alex replied

Olivia looked around, "Let's go talk somewhere else." She stood and Alex followed her.

They walked down the street. As they walked, Olivia's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered, "Okay, bye."

"You need to go?" Alex asked.

Olivia shook her head, "You mind coming with me to meet my handler."

Alex chuckled, "Handler?"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

They met at the park around the corner.

"Who is she?" handler asked as they walked up.

"Alexandra Cabot," Alex replied.

"She knows me from New York," Olivia replied, "We used to work together and she's in Witness Protection right now."

Handler nodded.

"Where's the key to my safe deposit box?" Olivia asked.

Handler took it out of his pocket.

Olivia took it from him and handed it to Alex, "The keys to my apartment, my badge, my gun, and my wallet are in my safe deposit box at the bank by my apartment."

Alex nodded. "Thanks."

Handler spoke up, "If you get nowhere else in the next few days we're sending you home."

"Okay," Olivia added, "I'll keep on them."

Handler looked at Alex, "You know when I get back to New York maybe we should go out sometime."

Alex raised an eyebrow.

Olivia stepped between them, "You need to concentrate on the case right now."

Handler nodded then walked off.

Olivia turned to Alex who was smiling.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Alex shook her head, "Nothing." Her phone rang. "Taylor…The James case…Can you do me a favor?…" Alex chuckled, "Thanks Hank…bye."

Olivia looked at her watch, "What about my case?"

"They're dropping all charges," Alex replied.

"Sounds like that deputy has a thing for you," Olivia started walking.

Alex kept in step, "He does."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances and enjoying each other's company.

"I'm not sure if there's anything to eat at my place," Olivia replied, "But I don't want you to go out when it's dark."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Olivia looked down, "I'm just worried."

Alex smiled, "It's okay, but you don't have to worry. I'm pretty much off of Velez's radar. It's been three years."

"I know," Olivia sighed. She took Alex's hand, "I'm still worried though."

Alex bit her lip. "We have some things to talk about when you get back."

Olivia seemed to know what Alex was talking about. "I know. I'll try to get back as soon as I can."

"Take your time," Alex added as they got back to the courthouse, "I'll need some time to prepare my speech."

"Speech?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled, "Yeah, you'll see what I'm talking about later."

Olivia smirked as they stopped by her car. She looked at her watch, "Can I drive you to the airport?"

"Sure," Alex nodded.

They picked up what little of the things Alex acquired that she wanted to keep and were at the airport a little early. After checking Alex's bags, they stood by the gate.

Olivia pulled Alex into a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Don't make it too long," Alex whispered.

"I promise I won't," Olivia replied.

"Now boarding for the Redeye to JFK," a woman's voice came over the speaker.

"That's me," Alex pulled away.

Olivia nodded, "Bye."

"Bye," Alex kissed Olivia's cheek. Then boarded her flight.

Olivia sighed and left the airport for her meeting with T-Bone.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters or the show.

Picks up at the end of "Infiltrated" when Olivia walked up to Casey in the courthouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?" Casey asked as Olivia quickly walked towards her.

"Boy have I got a story to tell you," Olivia smiled.

After court they all walked out together.

"A friend of yours has been hanging out at the precinct," Munch told Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "She has?"

Elliot nodded, "I think she even won over Novak."

Olivia looked at Casey, "Really?"

Casey smiled and nodded, "She's a good person. And she's not as scary as you all painted her to be. I heard Branch called her the other day."

"Really?" Olivia beamed.

Casey nodded, "Branch thinks she's God's gift to prosecution. I knew that before I took this job."

"So," Fin smirked, "How was being an eco-hippy?"

"Alex told you?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Some of those people are insane and most of them need something better to do." She looked at her watch. "I should go."

"No," Elliot replied, "I'm supposed to stall you for another hour."

"Stall?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon," Fin smiled, "Let's go to O'Malley's and you can tell us your story."

Olivia recounted her story to the best of her memory. Then they talked about what a disaster Dani Beck was.

Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler…Hey Alex." He then had the attention of everyone at the table, "Sure…I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He hung up and looked at Olivia, "You're free to go."

"What's going on?" Olivia asked Elliot.

Casey snickered next to him.

"You know something too?" Olivia asked Casey.

Casey shrugged, "I may intimately know Alex's best friend who may or may not have told me something or nothing."

Olivia thought for a moment then asked, "Serena Southerlyn?"

"You rang?" Serena asked from behind Olivia.

"Hey," Casey smiled.

Serena walked over and Casey pulled Serena onto her lap.

"So everyone knows something?" Olivia asked and looked at all the shaking heads, "Good or bad?"

"Shut up and go," Elliot handed her, her jacket and walked her out.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I'm pretty sure I know what's going on."

"I figured you would," Elliot replied.

"And you know what?" Olivia asked, "I'm scared to death."

Elliot shrugged, "Love does that."

"How did you know?" Olivia asked.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "I've seen you stare at Cabot for five minutes at a time and not hear a thing she's saying, plus you get that little smile when she walks in. You two stand so close sometimes I can feel the heat and you can hold each other's gaze until someone else interrupts. You're definitely in love with her."

"What about her?" Olivia asked.

"Is she in love with you?" Elliot put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "You better go find out huh?"

Olivia hugged Elliot, "Thanks."

"Anytime," Elliot replied, holding his partner close.

Olivia hailed a cab and gave the driver her address.

When she got up the stairs to her floor, she slowly walked down the hallway to the door to her apartment. She paused outside of it and took a deep breath. She could smell something wonderful creeping out the edges of the door.

She took out the key Elliot gave her and unlocked the door. When she opened it the soft sounds of Norah Jones floated around her as the smell of fantastic Italian food. She looked at the coffee table between the couch and TV. There were candles lit and two places set with steaming tortellini already on the plates. She smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

She dropped her keys on the entry way table and took her jacket off. "Alex!"

The kitchen door swung open and Alex strode out in jeans and a tight black shirt. She smiled when she saw Olivia, "Hey."

"Hey," Olivia smiled back.

Olivia pulled Alex into her arms and just held her there. Alex breathed Olivia in. She smelled like the sheets on her bed and her couch. She smelled exactly like Alex remembered.

"How was court?" Alex asked as she pulled way.

Olivia shrugged, "Long."

Alex smiled, "Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be right back." Alex walked back into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of Chianti.

She poured some in both wine glasses on the table before setting the bottle on the end table next to the couch and seating herself across from Olivia.

"This looks fantastic," Olivia smiled over at Alex, "Did you make this?"

Alex nodded.

"Wow," Olivia picked up her wine glass and raised it in a toast, "To learning new things about each other."

Alex smiled, "To being ourselves."

"Cheers," Olivia added, clinking her glass with Alex's.

They ate in relative silence with Olivia saying how fantastic it was a few times. When they were done, Alex took the dishes to the kitchen and returned with a huge cannoli.

"Don't tell me you made that too," Olivia looked at Alex who set the plate down between them.

Alex shook her head, "This came from the bakery down the street."

They split the cannoli and then sat back finishing off the wine.

Olivia decided the breech the subject, "You said we have some things to discuss."

"I did," Alex smiled then sipped her wine.

"Well?" Olivia smiled back at the coy ex-ADA.

"I got a job," Alex replied.

"In the DA's office?" Olivia asked.

Alex nodded, "Bureau Chief."

"Wow," Olivia pulled herself up onto the couch and patted the seat next to her.

Alex rounded the table and sat next to Olivia, facing her. "Yeah. Meaning I get to hire a deputy chief and an assistant."

"Have anyone in mind?" Olivia asked, knowing Alex was avoiding talking about what she meant for them to talk about.

"Do you think Casey would be my Deputy?" Alex asked, "But I don't know if I want to take her from SVU."

"It's hard to find someone who can prosecute SVU crimes properly," Olivia replied, "If you want Casey, I'm sure we could break someone else in."

Alex bit her lip, "I could take Serena Southerlyn. She's wonderful at what she does." Alex shrugged, "I'll just let them decide."

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Olivia asked.

"No," Alex looked into her wine, then polished it off. She looked at Olivia as she set her wine glass down.

"You don't have to say anything if you're not ready," Olivia breathed. She set her glass down and took Alex's hand.

Alex gave Olivia a small smile, "I love you, Liv."

"I love you too," Olivia replied.

Alex let out her breath, "That was easier than I thought."

Olivia leaned in and kissed the young Bureau Chief. Alex dropped Olivia's hands and slid them up to Olivia's neck. Olivia pulled Alex toward her and onto her lap. Alex deepened the kiss.

Alex seductively got up and pulled Olivia to the bedroom.


End file.
